


Superfans!

by Demonia



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of Bad Jokes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amara centric, Canon Compliant, Celebrities, Character Interaction, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, OP amara, THIS FIC IS PURE CRACK, alternative take on the story, fangirling, she-hulk amara, the character interaction we all wanted but never got, tiger of partali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonia/pseuds/Demonia
Summary: The plan was simple, separate the Firehawk from the rest of the crimson raiders, beat her ass, siphon her powers, take the vault map, live stream the moment and BAM, a million likes, fireworks and all the good shizz. What nobody had taken into account was that there was another celebrity in the proximity - someone who could punch through an armoured, steel reinforced and thick-ass-fuck door with her bare hands and interrupt the moment in style. WOW?!Or the one in which Amara gets the spotlight she deserves (and unfortunately meets two overly obsessed superfans).





	Superfans!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fun - Kinda disappointed in the makers of Borderlands that they never show the character interaction of the playable characters but oh well… Started with that moment in which Lilith got her ass handed to her and made me go like WHAT. The story doesn’t really confirm that the doors of the Raiders’ ship had closed on purpose or whatever but for the purpose of this story just made it so that they were: hence the doors closing before the cinematic and getting busted – organized by the CoV.
> 
> Heavily inspired by the idea of the character trailer for Amara. She is such a badass, I can’t even… Knowing that Amara is a celebrity know as the Tiger of Partali and boy is she strong, I really feel like Amara is the she-hulk, even without her siren powers. Anyway, I just thought of the idea of Amara actually being a well-known celebrity – not only on Partali but in the whole galaxy.

Amara and her newly gained partners in crime had been running around Pandora for hours. They had been gathering everything to get the ship up and running as per the request of Ellie and Lilith. The only thing left had been collecting the astronav chip and they had finally found it.

“I found that astronav chip, Ellie.” Amara said, pleased with herself, as she punched another Psycho in the face and made his wish come true – flying.

They were neck deep in the Pit of Fools and the ‘God Queen’ Tyreen or whatever she called herself just kept on blabbering about her history, purpose and whatever – like every classic villain ever. Nobody in the party actually cared about the story as the vault hunters maimed their way through mobs of bloodthirsty bandits.

“God, does this woman ever shut up?” Zane wheezed as he barely dodged a punch to the face from one of the Psychos.

“Seems like someone is an _attention whore_!” Moze sung in an annoying high-pitched voice, slapping Iron Bear on the back as it rained down bullets in his sentry mode. “Are you having trouble keeping up, old man?” She jested.

“Old?! Me? I’m only 47!” Zane bit back, highly offended.

Amara ignored the bickering downstairs as she made her way back to the car, punching her way through the bandits with ease.

“It’s time!” Ellie whooped excitedly through the ECHO device. “I can’t wait to leave Pandora! I’ve been here so long it’s in my bones, and that’s a verified medical conditions anywhere else ya go.” 

“You got it, Sis.” The siren said with a smirk.

By the time they had gotten back to the car, it had rained bandits on them. FL4K and Moze were respectively cleaning their own ‘pet’ from all the blood and guts while Zane was driving and grumbling about the amount of crazy psychopaths ready to devote their life to the first damn cult around.

Amara did not mind the fighting at all. In fact, she was always ready for a fight, craving for it.

The downside? Nothing was really ever a challenge for her.

In here life, she had never lost a fight. The excitement rarely every lasted long as opponents always seemed so much weaker than her. By now, on Partali nobody dared to approach her for a fight, too scared she would smash them. She had made quite a name for herself, people calling her the _Tiger of Partali_. Because of this she had taken to giving herself handicaps. She rarely showed her full potential and would not use weapons to spice up things- her fists were her main weapons after all.

She had hoped that Pandora would be different and that joining the Crimson Raiders as a Vault Hunter would give her the satisfaction and excitement she was craving for. So far … nothing.

Even the fight with Mouthpiece had been anticlimactic. The running around and the obnoxious loud noises all around had eventually pissed her off. Mouthpiece recognizing who she was and chasing her around the room like an oversized bull made it worse. It wasn’t a surprise that she started throwing things, more specifically the big ass speakers standing around the room. _Ouch_.

She recalled she might have tossed the equipment a bit _too_ hard, going by the way it hit Mouthpiece and squished him between the wall and the speaker, creating a significant crater in the side of the massive room. At least it seemed like the guy had gone out in peace. His hand, the only thing not squished by the speaker, was showing a thumb up.

Her party looked at her in shock once the debris and destruction had settled down, as did the few leftover midgets before they started running around and screaming ‘IT’S HER’.

It was a glorious insta-kill alright but Amara had loudly cussed for ending the battle so quickly. Even though her party found it amazing she was not happy in the slightest.

Her inner turmoil was put to a stop when Lilith spoke through the ECHO. “I’m headed to the ship. See you soon killers.”

\---

Once they docked their car beneath the ship, an excited Ellie greeted them. They had to refuel the ship before they could leave Pandora.

Amara had some time to relax and sit back while the ship was being refuelled. Ellie happily chatted away with Moze as the younger girl helped her out to run the last checks on the ship. Amara had not even the slightest bit of understanding about technology so they had shooed her away when she tried to help them out.

Zane sat down next to her on the old couch in the room. He had a bottle in his hand that he had taken out of the questionable fridge. Ellie seemed to store guns in that fridge but Zane had still managed to find something else in there.

“How you holding up?” Zane said, sneaking his hand around the back of the couch.

Amara didn’t say anything about the hand behind her back as she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Zane was a strange old man. Although he could be funny and a drama queen at times – Amara had yet to find out what he was actually thinking.

“Fine.” She said simply, still a bit butt hurt over the fact that she couldn’t join her female companions.

“That was an impressive display of raw power, miss Tiger. How strong are you exactly?” Zane said, taking a sip from the bottle before spitting the contents right back out. “What the fuck! So gross, what the hell is this?!” He asked accusingly, setting the bottle aside.

Amara snorted at the display, she knew something was wrong with that fridge.

Zane didn’t get a chance to question her further, lucky for her, as Ellie and Moze whooped excitedly, notifying them that the ship had been refuelled and was ready to go. They could hear how the system up above came to life.

It wasn’t long before Lilith dialled the party through the ECHO. “Ready to go killers?” She asked proudly. “Come to the dry-docks, I’ll be waiting there for you lot.” She said just as the party heard a loud explosion outside, notifying that the Firehawk had indeed arrived.

Except it didn’t go as planned, while the party was quietly gathering themselves to go meet the other siren, Lilith had run into some trouble: the Calypsos, in the flesh, were suddenly circling her like two coyotes in the desert. Their eyes were filled with bloodthirst and amusement like the crazy psychopaths that they were.

Meanwhile, Amara and the others heard a loud bang as the door to the Dry-docks closed shut.

“What the fuck?!” Moze exclaimed as she ran outside of the small room to see what was happening. “The doors! What’s happening?”  
  
“Ellie?” Amara asked worrisome as the mechanic ran (or well, it seemed to be running for her) to the controls in the room.

Amara saw the camera feed, it was those damn Calypsos again. She could feel her blood boil with excitement. She was craving for a fight.

“Shit! The doors are busted. Someone must have fucked with them, goddamn it!” The mechanic exclaimed angrily, banging her fist on the controls. She then took notice of the camera feed. “Oh no! Lil?! Are you ok?” Ellie asked through the ECHO but she got not response.

She saw on the screen how a fight had broken out between the two sirens, the Calypsos facing off against the Firehawk.

“You have to get out there!” Ellie said, “I can’t open the doors but-“ She didn’t get to finish as Amara spoke.

“Let me handle this.” The dark skinned woman said as she walked out of the room, cracking her knuckles.

Amara took a deep breath as she positioned herself in front of the rigged door.

“Uhm- Amara, I don’t think-“ FL4K said once he realised what the siren was planning to do but Zane stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

FL4K could see the twinkle in the older man’s eyes. _Uh-oh._

Everyone could tell that it wasn’t a simple door. At the least it was an armoured, steel reinforced Dahl door that would take a lot of power or explosives to get open. It was designed that way – to keep unwanted guests outside (or inside for that matter).

With a loud battle cry, Amara took off towards the door. Activating her Phasetrance and summoning her bright blue arms.

The party looked in awe as the crazy woman stormed towards the door in what seemed like the speed of light. Her footsteps left bright indents in the ground and the power surrounding her made everyone hold onto something as to not be blown away.

The impact was grandiose and catastrophic, the _BANG_ so loud that the whole of Pandora had stopped for a moment to see what the hell had happened.

Was it a meteorite that had just impacted?

As the dust settled down, they could see how daylight fell through the gigantic hole were the door used to be.

“Holy mother of God.” Moze said, her mouth falling open.

“Well, isn’t she full of surprises!” Zane whistled as he pumped his hand in the air. “Alright, girl! Get in there!”

Amara looked damn pleased with herself, as she dusted herself off.

“Easy.” She stated, turning to the shocked onlookers.

She took in her surrounding noticing how a little grey cambot was fixed on her, a small red light showing that it was recording. Amara further saw how a woman (Tyreen, if she remembered correctly) was holding the hand of a tall man (Troy, if she also remembered correctly). She could see how the siren’s marks were glowing blue but was surprised to see that the man also seemed to have siren marks albeit in red.

A siren? Amara thought to herself, furrowing her eyebrows. She didn’t really understand what was happening but it seemed like they were sharing energy between each other while both gawking at the intruder who had just blown out a Dahl door with what seemed to be her bare hands.

Next to the Calypso twins laid Lilith, she was on the ground, crawling towards the Vault map. The red haired woman was using the temporal distraction of the two villains to reach the map.

Amara’s brows furrowed even further when she noticed that Lilith’s siren marks were gone. What the hell was happening?!

“Oh. My. God.” The man said astonished as his sister let go off his hand. “That was _awesome_! How did you do that?!” He exclaimed loudly, pointing to somewhere in the distance, where the door had flown off to and then back to Amara.

“Troy!” Tyreen hissed, balling her hands into fists and shaking them in front of her chest in excitement. “Don’t you know _who_ that is?!” She continued, jumping from one foot to the other as if someone promised to buy her a unicorn.

The white haired woman’s eyes were twinkling brightly and she had a creepy smile on her face. Amara did _not_ like that look.

“Troy, you idiot get that cambot closer!” Tyreen exclaimed, grabbing her brother by the shoulders and shaking him wildly. “Ahhhhhh! I can’t believe it!” She exclaimed in pure ecstasy, her voice breaking. “That’s the Tiger of Partali!”

Troy seemed to catch on, narrowing his eyes to get a better look from the distance. “What?! No way! Why would she be on Pandora?” He asked, zooming in with the bot. “Holy shit! It is _her_!” He exclaimed loudly. “_Cool_.”

It was quiet for a moment. Amara could feel more than see how the bot was zooming in on her.

Tyreen cleared her throat, seeming to pick up that the situation was getting hella awkward. “I watched all your fights.” The other siren said. “You know, even before you became a badass siren, and then BOOM, holy shit you became the actual she-hulk! Man.” Tyreen said waving her hand as if she couldn’t believe it. “You gave me so much inspiration, mhm, I love it! As a woman and a siren just putting yourself out there, not hiding from anything or anyone-“ She let a pause fall before proceeding, “_amazing_. Especially when you took out that crime boss Yetta Stone-Tooth, super hot.”

Troy nodded in acknowledgement as his sister spoke.

Amara blinked in surprise. It had been many years since she had fought Yetta and even more years since she had turned into a siren. Just how long had the Calypsos been watching her? She had been just a kid when she had started fighting, her older brother broadcasting her kicking ass for fun. That’s how she had become a celebrity in Partali in the first place. She had always been insanely strong and durable.

After that, fighting in the Arena had been a way to earn money for her family. Well that was until she became a siren and the organisers didn’t want her anymore, saying it wasn’t a fair challenge. After that she just kicked ass as a vigilante wherever she could.

“Thanks, I guess.” Amara finally said, not knowing what to do with the situation.

“Fuck! Even her voice is hotter in real life.” Troy said which earned him a loud ‘RIGHT?’ from his sister.

“Oh, oh!” Tyreen exclaimed, as if remembering something. “I need an autograph! And a picture!” She took something out of her pocket, unfolding the paper and showing it to Amara.

Amara narrowed her eyes to try and see what the woman had taken out. She literally facepalmed when she realized what it was. It was a poster of her, those that usually hung around Partali.

She could hear how Zane and Moze were laughing their asses off somewhere in the back. They were wheezing so hard that Amara imagined that Moze was on the ground by now and Zane was bending over, clutching his knees.

She hoped they would choke and die from laughing.

The dark skinned woman groaned loudly. This was ridiculous, she was supposed to kick their asses not have them fangirl over her.

When she looked back up she could see the two pairs of hopeful, light blue eyes looking her way.

She sighed, well at least they weren’t creating any further problems (yet). Amara _guessed_ she could humour them.

“Fine, get over here but I warn you, don’t you try anything.” The older woman huffed.

Like two little kids the Calypsos cheered, Tyreen even clapping her hands in excitement. They quickly made their way over to the older siren.

Amara remained cautious as the two approached her. She still didn’t understand what had happened to Lilith so she wanted to remain careful.

It was very awkward for Amara to have the two look at her in that weird way. Then again, it wasn’t anything new, she had a lot of fans back home (even some bad guys which could get really creepy at times).

“Can you sign my arm?” Troy said, holding out his mechanic arm in anticipation.

“Right...” Amara said as she took out a pen from her pocket.

She was a celebrity after all – it was good to be prepared.

The older siren carefully took the poster from Tyreen’s hand, signing it with her stage name. Handing it back to her, she took it eagerly.

“Holy shmuck! I’m gonna hang this over my bed, kya!” She screamed as she hugged it to her chest.

_Creepy_.

She then signed Troy’s arm, purposefully avoiding eye contact. This was really getting uncomfortable. She had a few psycho fans back in Partali but she could never get used to the whole ‘villains that want to kill, marry or fuck you’ vibe.

Amara cleared her throat. “Alright, can we now go back to beating each other’s skulls in and hating each other? This is becoming _really_ weird.”

The twins looked at each other.

“Sure.” Tyreen said simply and they disappeared.

_Oh damn._ Amara thought, she had forgotten that something had happened before the whole creepy fan thing but now she realized Tyreen had quite literally taken Lilith’s powers.

Nice.

The siblings reappeared in a burst of fire, just like Lilith always did. Tyreen stood in front of the cambot.

“What is up, brothers and sisters? God-Queen Tyreen coming to ya live.” The woman said excitedly, completely back in her maniacal role. “We have something _real _special for you today-“ She accompanied her speech with her expressive hands. “Not one but _two_ very special guest!” She held up two fingers to the camera to emphasize her point.

Amara had to hand it to them, they were both were persuasive and charismatic people. Of course, they were also psychopaths but hey, nobody was perfect.

“After showing you the great heretic herself, let us introduce you to the one and only-“ Like a true showwoman, she dropped a pause, making the anticipation of the viewers rise, “TIGER OF PARTALI! Wow, can you believe it? I still can’t! A real vigilante in the flesh! Troy pinch me, I still feel like I’m dreaming!”

The man did as asked earning himself a loud yelp followed by a slap from his sister.

“Not really you idiot!” The siren hissed, she then turned to Amara. “Anyway, I can’t say no when a hot babe asks me for an asskicking so, we provide-“

_Hot babe? _Amara could feel her eye twitch.

“All participants gather around, come on don’t be shy!” Tyreen continued her show, teleporting in all kind of psychos and bandits. “Kick anyone’s ass, kick his ass, kick your dog’s ass, kick your own ass! The winner gets a prize, not sure yet what it will be but you’ll get something.”

“Alright, now we’re talking.” Amara said with a smirk as the baddies moved towards her, prepping their guns and explosives.

Amara could feel the tide of the battleground. All around her, the sensations were overbearing, this was what she lived for. With the grace of a cat she jumped forward, just before a rain of bullets could hit her.

All around her things were flying, explosives, bullets … a sock? She decided to ignore that last item as she sent forward a bright yellow astral projection of herself. The energy bulldozed through the bandits like they were whipped cream, leaving nothing in its path.

True to her projection, Amara jumped, kicked and punched at bandits like she was a wild animal set lose. She left nothing in her path, throwing bodies all around her with ease, snapping necks, overpowering bandits and making them shoot at allies- it was truly wonderful. She felt at peace.

“She is so _cool_!” Tyreen squealed throwing her hands in the air like a cheerleader.

“It’s even better up close.” Troy said, whistling as his idol lifted a rock and threw it at some bandits trying to run away. “She’s gonna kill everyone in the matter of minutes, ya know.”

“Ugh, I know! I guess we should give her a real challenge.” The older sibling said contemplating. “I’m going in!” She then exclaimed happily.

“Ty, I dare you to do _the_ thing.” The male said with a challenging smirk on his face.

His sister looked at him calculatedly before smirking as well, “I’m gonna do _the_ thing.”

In an instant she was gone.

“This is gonna get us so much views, oh man.” Troy cheered, sending the bot after his sister.

Amara was just backhanding a Badass when she felt a strange ripple in the air. Before she could properly respond, Tyreen had appeared behind her. Amara swung the badass to the side as she twisted around. She could see how Tyreen lunged for her and instinctively Amara covered her face.

She expected a blow or some kind of attack to hit her defence but instead felt a pressure land on her chest. It wasn’t hard enough to bulge her but the act was definitely good enough to shock her and shut down her brain completely.

She could feel her face twitching when her brain started functioning again.

The dark haired woman could feel something or rather _someone_ squeezing her boobs.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!” Amara screamed as she slapped away Tyreen’s perverted hands and covered her chest protectively.

Amara was red like a tomato as she looked at the other siren in outrage.

The other woman’s face went from amused to lecherous. She was making groping gestures with her hands making Amara shrink away even more.

“You have a huge rack and boy are they soft!” Tyreen exclaimed obnoxiously. “I couldn’t resist, sorry, not sorry.” She shrugged, winking cheekily.

“T-this is outrageous!” Amara cried out desperately.

“The face you’re making just makes it better, hun.” Tyreen smirked as she said that. “Makes me want to do something worse.” She whispered, licking her lips like the devil she was.

She had to stop herself from laughing when Amara tensed up even more.

This was the perfect moment for Tyreen to take the Tiger’s powers but the villain didn’t feel like it. She wanted to play around some more with the other woman. They had yet to see what the vigilante’s true potential was.

“Consider it a special service for your _superfans_!” Tyreen said innocently, clasping her hands together.

Amara was speechless. For all the battles Amara had fought this was one she was not prepared for. How did one deal with crazy perverted superfans?

“I’ll see you around, _Tiger_.” The other woman said, blowing a loving kiss towards Amara.

“That’s it folks!” Amara heard Troy speaking vaguely from a distance. “Everybody say goodbye to our guest, we want to see more of her, you want to see more of her, you _will_ be seeing more of her, we promise.”

She could see the twins wave at her before disappearing.

It was quiet for a while after that. For a moment nobody knew what to say, too shocked about what had just happened.

Lilith, victoriously holding the map in her hands, finally broke the silence. “What the fuck was all that about?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure crack to write but oh was it delightful. I actually had fun writing this, might continue it as a series. We’ll see.


End file.
